Ciúmes
by Sweetmoon Malfoy
Summary: "A culpa era toda sua e Harry James Potter tinha consciência disso." Draco não podia mesmo beber tequila. Draco/Harry. Slash.


**Disclaimer: **Por mais que eu quisesse ter tido essa ideia incrível, "Harry Potter" não pertence a mim e sim a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros.

**Aviso 1-** minha primeira fanfic, então sejam legais comigo. Criticas construtivas serão sempre bem vindas [assim como elogios, claro].

**Aviso 2** – Sem beta. Alias, eu sou mesmo nova aqui, nem sei como isso de beta funciona de direito. Se alguém quiser betar, me explicar como a coisa funciona, enfim, fale comigo, deixa um review. Thanks.

**Capitulo único.**

A culpa era toda sua e Harry James Potter tinha consciência disso. Enquanto ouvia as batidas eletrônicas da musica pop dançante começarem e via um certo loiro começar a se movimentar sensualmente no ritmo contagiante, começou a nomear os erros que havia cometido até ali.

_Primeiro erro – 1 ano antes – apartamento de Draco Malfoy, localizado na Londres trouxa – erroneamente ele havia apresentado o dono do local a uma invenção trouxa:_

- O que é uma televisão mesmo?

Harry sorriu, enquanto ligava a bendita televisão na tomada, havia demorado exatamente meia hora para fazê-lo pronunciar o nome corretamente.

- É um sistema eletrônico de recepção de imagens e som de forma instantânea. (1)

Repetiu, se sentindo a Hermione, lembrando que ela falara aquilo varias vezes tentando explicar para o namorado, seu melhor amigo (e que tem um raciocínio meio lento as vezes) Ron Weasley o que era uma televisão. Ela falou tanto que o moreno gravou. Sentou ao lado do loiro no sofá.

- E para que isso serve?

- É uma forma de lazer e informação, Draco.

Parecendo conformado, o sonserino pegou o controle e apertou o botão que o menino-que-sempre-sobrevivia lhe indicava. E então sua boca caiu diante da coisa maravilhosa à sua frente. Harry sorriu diante do olhar encantando do loiro diante das imagens na tela.

_Segundo erro – alguns meses depois do flashback anterior – apartamento de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter, que alias, é o mesmo do flashback anterior – não prevendo o que aconteceria, o moreno de incríveis olhos verdes teve a brilhante idéia de assistir o episódio de seu reality show favorito junto com o seu namorado:_

- O que é isso?

- Pensei que já havíamos passado dessa fase. Isso é uma tele...

Um tapa leve na nuca interrompeu o moreno.

- Eu sei que é uma TV, Potter, eu quero saber que programa é esse que está passando na televisão.

- American Idol.

Draco olhou para a tela, esperando algo como aquelas series que Harry o havia viciado, mas percebeu que o formato era completamente diferente. Não parecia nem um pouco com _House_ ou _Friends_.

- Qual a história?

- É um reality show, Draco. Eles fazem uma grande seleção para selecionarem um ídolo, ou seja, um novo cantor ou cantora.

O sonserino fez um "ahh" e logo começou a rir dos comentários ácidos do Simon.

_Terceiro erro – algumas horas antes da primeira cena da fanfic – apartamento dos Potter – Malfoy. Sim, ainda é aquele apartamento, o nome mudou, pois agora ambos os homens usam discretas alianças nas mãos esquerdas – DAP:_

- Isso é realmente sexy.

Draco quase babava em frente a televisão, vendo o final da reprise do American Music Awards na MTV. Harry olhava a cena se lembrando quando uma simples torcida em um reality show virara aquela idolatria incomum ao segundo colocado do programa.

- Não acredito que cortaram a melhor parte. O beijo daquele homem deve ser...

O moreno desligou os ouvidos. Mais um discurso sobre o maldito cantor, e explodiria. A paixão de SEU sonserino falando daquele ser era tão inacreditável que no meio da oitava temporada do American Idol passou a torcer por todo mundo menos _ele_.

- Eu queria ver o beijo de novo, é injusto terem cortado.

- Cortaram porque nem todo mundo quer ver pessoas se pegando na televisão.

Draco olhou para ele com uma expressão irônica que havia criado especialmente para discutir esse assunto com ele.

- Claro que você concorda com isso, senhor "não faço DAP no mundo trouxa". Eles têm que aprender a aceitar as pessoas independente da escolha sexual delas.

- Não me sinto confortável com demonstrações de afeto em publico (ou DAP).

- Aqui. Quando estamos no mundo bruxo você não tem problemas com isso, aqui nem ao menos pega na minha mão. Adam que...

Antes que o loiro pudesse terminar, Harry levantou a voz, irado:

- NÃO ME COMPARE A ELE. Merda, eu não agüento mais. Adam isso, Ada aquilo. EU QUERO QUE O ADAM EXPLODA!

Irritado, Draco levantou dando um olhar mortal para o moreno.

- Você tem inveja dele, Harry. Inveja porque ele fez o que você morre de medo de fazer. Ligou a merda de um foda-se para todo mundo e beijou um homem, hétero e que não tem nenhum tipo de relacionamento com ele, ao vivo na televisão com milhões de pessoas assistindo. E VOCÊ, seu maldito covarde filho da mãe, NÃO PODE ANDAR DE MÃOS DADAS COM O SEU MARIDO NA RUA!

Vermelho de tão irritado, Malfoy pegou a chave do carro e saiu de casa.

_3 horas depois do flashback anterior – Apartamento da família Weasley- agora não foi erro, mas a história precisa ser contada:_

- Calma, Harry. Vocês já tiveram brigas assim antes e ele apareceu.

- Ele nunca demora tanto, Mione.

Hermione Weasley sentou-se ao lado de seu melhor amigo desde a escola e acariciou-lhe as costas, como fazia com Ron quando ele estava nervoso daquele jeito. Alias, ele já deveria ter chegado.

- Será que o Ron sabe onde ele está?

Harry disse, adivinhando seus pensamentos.

- Vou ver.

Ela sumiu e voltou meia hora depois, vermelha de raiva, puxando Harry pela gola da camisa e aparatando sem maiores explicações.

_2 minutos depois do flashback anterior – algum bar gay qualquer da Londres trouxa – sem erros também._

- Eu juro – Ron começou assim que os viu- que eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ele só chegou no escritório tão puto, dizendo que precisava relaxar e então o Peter sugeriu esse bar e bem... Eu vim... Bem, eu não sou gay, mas aqui tem cerveja e outras bebidas, sabe?

- Vocês homens funcionam a base de sexo e álcool?

Hermione perguntou com as mãos na cintura olhando criticamente os homens a sua frente.

- Certo – Harry desviou o assunto- e agora cadê o meu marido?

- Bem, ele tomou umas tequilas e...

- TEQUILAS? Draco tomou tequilas?

Harry fechou os olhos e pensou em se beliscar, vai ver era um sonho.

- Tomou algumas. Perdi a conta na quinta. E saiu ai com um amigo do Peter e o próprio.

O menino que sobreviveu gemeu desesperado, Draco Malfoy não pode tomar tequila. O loiro tem resistência a todas as outras bebidas, mas tequilas realmente são seu ponto fraco, ele simplesmente sai do controle, e então a musica conhecia o fez olhar para o pequeno palco do local.

_3 minutos depois da chegada ao bar, cena inicial da fanfic._

A musica era conhecida, o que surpreendeu Harry, na verdade, afinal, tinha passado a apenas uma semana pela primeira vez no American Music Awards da MTV, mas mesmo assim as pessoas, e aparentemente seu marido bêbado no palco, já sabiam a letra de cabeça. A voz do loiro chegou aos seus ouvidos, até bêbado o filho da mãe cantava bem.

- _So hot out the Box. Can you pick up the pace? Turn it up, Heat it up, I need to be_

_entertained. Push the limit, are you with it, baby don't be afraid. I'mma hurt you real good, baby. (Tão quente fora do padrão. Você consegue entrar no ritmo? Aumente o volume, aumente a temperatura. Eu preciso ser entretido. Force até o limite, você está acompanhando? Querido, não tenha medo Eu vou te machucar pra valer, amor)_

Draco cantava segurando o microfone no pedestal (N/A eu não sei se o nome é realmente esse, mas eu acho que deu para entender), se movimentando suavemente e sensualmente com um olhar serio, sexy e penetrante. Era como se ele pudesse ler a alma de todos presentes ali.

- _Let's go, it's my show, Baby do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display. I told you I'mma hold ya down until you're amazed. Give it to ya t'ill your screamin' my name (Vamos nessa, esse é o meu show, Baby, faça o que eu digo. Não escorregue no brilho que eu vou mostrar (2). Eu te disse que eu vou te prender até que você esteja maravilhada. Dar pra você até você gritar o meu nome)._

Harry tentou se controlar, mas todas as referências a um sexo selvagem, talvez um pouco sadomasoquista, estavam ali, e Draco cantava de forma tão incrível que os homens e mulheres (o que é estranho, pois a grande maioria ali eram lésbicas) babavam por ele.

- _No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over (Sem saída quando eu começar, uma vez que estou dentro, seu coração me pertence. Não tem jeito de tocar o alarme. Então, segure-se até acabar)._

Tirando o microfone do pedestal, Draco deu dois passos a frente e começou a cantar o refrão dançando da maneira mais explicita que conseguia.

- _Oh, do you know what you got into?Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment! Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment ( Oh, você sabe no que se meteu?Pode aguentar o que estou prestes a fazer? Porquê é hora de pegar pesado com você. Eu estou aqui para o seu entretenimento. Oh, aposto que você pensou que eu seria delicado. Você pensou em um anjo jogado nos seus pés. Mas eu estou prestes a aumentar a temperatura. Eu estou aqui para o seu entretenimento)_

Hermione e Ron olhavam com os olhos arregalados, e a morena estava um pouco corada, claramente aquela promessa explicita na musica também a afetava, alias, afetava todos ali presentes. Tentou se desligar da segunda parte da musica, não queria dar uma daqueles namorados loucos de filmes que carregam as suas namoradas para fora do palco, por mais que estivesse com ciúmes, não queria fazer aquilo. Virou para o bar e então ouviu ao lado dele, uma mulher comentar com a outra:

- Ele é tão quente e sexy que eu virava hétero só para dormir com ele. Olha como ele dança.

Concordando a companheira dela começou a falar algo sobre convidarem o loiro para uma festinha...

- Licença...

As duas desviaram a todo o custo o olhar do palco e olharam para o moreno que havia chamado a atenção delas.

- Sim?

- Aquele ali é meu marido e ele não vai fazer um ménage-a-trois com vocês.

Assustadas, elas deram de ombros e saíram. Harry bufou e então sentiu Hermione tocar seu ombro.

- Depois que acabar, leve ele daqui, rápido.

E ela apontou para a multidão. E ele cometeu o erro (mais um) de olhar. Havia chegado

o segundo refrão da musica, Draco tinha aberto a camisa que usava expondo seu peito e abdômen para todo o publico que foi a loucura. A parte instrumental da musica começou e ele começou a brincar com a banda, dançando com o guitarrista, depois o baixista. Por um segundo, Harry pensou que ele faria como o Adam Lambert e beijaria um dos integrantes, e ficou pronto para interferir caso isso acontecesse. Suspirou aliviado quando ele gritou ao final da frase _"Let me entertain ya 'till you scream" (Me deixe entretê-lo até você gritar) _e cantou o refrão mais uma vez acabando com a musica sob uma salva inacreditavel de aplausos.

Harry foi por trás do palco e antes que Draco começasse o bis, o carregou para fora do palco ouvindo protestos.

_O dia seguinte – quarto do casal Potter – Malfoy._

Draco Malfoy abriu os olhos lentamente, levou dois minutos para conseguir se acostumar mais ou menos com a luz do sol que entrava pela janela. Parecia que sua cabeça pesava toneladas e por isso ele demorou alguns minutos para se estabilizar o bastante para sentar na cama. Ao lado dela, tinha duas coisas: uma xícara de café preto

forte e uma poção para ressaca.

Tomou a poção e começou a beber o café em seguida, agradecendo pelo efeito rápido. Só lembrava flashs da noite passada, odiava tequila. Mas lembrava perfeitamente da briga. Como sabia que bêbado (principalmente quando era com tequila) ele pirava um pouco, decidiu que era bom resolver logo a briga e ai talvez o moreno esquecesse o que quer que fosse que ele tivesse feito ontem.

- Bom dia.

Harry se virou no sofá para olhar o trapo humano chamado Draco Malfoy que havia acabado de entrar na sala.

- Fico feliz em saber que você está vivo.

Sorrindo, o loiro sentou no colo do marido, uma perna de cada lado. Harry tinha certeza que Draco não lembrava o que tinha feito ontem, mas como não queria ouvir a bronca, ia dar um jeito de fazer o moreno pensar em outra coisa, provavelmente sexo.

- Não precisa ficar me beijando na rua, sabe, ao estilo casal que não agüenta se desgrudar um segundo, mas eu gostaria que você não tivesse vergonha de mim.

Malfoy disse escondendo seu rosto no pescoço do marido.

- Eu não tenho vergonha, eu só tenho medo. Você não entenderia, mas as coisas são diferentes aqui. Não quero que ninguém te machuque...

Draco olhou para ele confuso.

- E porque alguém me machucaria?

- Como eu disse, as coisas são diferentes aqui.

Não querendo se aprofundar no assunto, puxou o rosto do loiro em direção ao seu, beijando na boca. Quando se separaram, Draco beijou-lhe o rosto.

- Devo começar a usar delineador nos olhos? Lentes de contatos azuis talvez?

O moreno perguntou, fazendo Malfoy soltar uma risadinha.

- Você já pensou que você vive fazendo ceninhas de ciúmes por causa de um homem que eu provavelmente nunca vou conhecer?

Harry piscou olhando para ele.

- Você não precisa se preocupar – ele continuou, acariciando a nuca e os cabelos negros dele – e com eu achá-lo sexy. Você é louco pelo Brad Pitt e eu não ligo.

- Mas o Adam é gay, então existe um risco real.

Harry falou manhoso, fazendo caricias leve na cintura do loiro.

- E eu nunca vou conhecê-lo. Então você não precisa se preocupar.

O moreno começou a beijar o pescoço quando Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado, em uma oferta silenciosa.

- E se um dia eu conhecê-lo – ele continuou, gemendo baixo quando Harry mordeu seu pescoço- Bem... Aí você pode começar a se preocupar.

Potter riu da piadinha, dando um tapa leve na bunda do loiro, como se fosse para puni-lo. Ele nem ao menos imaginava que dali a alguns meses ele cometeria o erro de ir a um hotel com o loiro, comemorar o aniversário de namoro deles. E que seria o mesmo hotel em que o Adam ficaria hospedado durante a sua tour para promover seu CD.

**Fim**

**Música:** For Your Entertainment – Adam Lambert

**(1)** Por Wikipédia. E eu realmente imagino a Hermione falando assim.

**(2)** Eu não sou fluente em inglês, eu arranho um pouco. Para mim essa parte não faz muito sentido, mas foi a única tradução que eu achei, se estiver errado, me corrijam. Se for alguma tipo de expressão usada por eles, me contem, compartilhem a informação.

É isso, espero que tenham gostado. Eu escrevi isso em um impulso louco ouvindo o CD do Adam, saiu isso. Bem, obrigada por lerem. Só saberei o que acharam se deixarem um comentário, que tal?

Beijos!


End file.
